Ce soir
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Et qu'importe mes regrets tant que la pluie dissimule mes larmes. Ce soir, c'est toi qui est parti, pas moi. C'était toi le héros, pas moi. A quoi t'attendais-tu donc ? OS. HPDM.
_**Disclaimer :**_ L'écriture à moi, le reste à JK Rowling.

 ** _Auteure :_** Mary J. Anna, au cas où vous seriez tombé dans une faille de l'internet qui débouche ici.

 ** _I don't wanna blink :_** Je crois que quelque chose s'est enfin débloquée en moi. C'est mon premier texte entièrement original depuis 2012. Depuis quelques années, j'avais besoin de reprendre un texte déjà écris pour continuer à écrire, il me fallait un point de départ depuis lequel je pouvais construire quelque chose. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas très long, un peu étrange mais c'est mon premier OS depuis quatre ans. Je crois que je ne suis plus perdue. Je me suis enfin retrouvée après des années à ne plus savoir qui j'étais. Ceci est né de mon premier souffle d'air frais depuis une éternité. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Ce soir**_

* * *

Et je tourne, tourne, tourne.

Et je cris, cris, cris.

Mes hurlements se perdent dans le crépitement de la pluie. Mes pieds dérapent sur le sol rendu glissant. Mes cheveux trempés retombent devant mes yeux mais je ne fais rien pour les repousser.

 _Ce soir, je voudrais juste oublier._

Juste crier et tourner assez pour qu'il ne reste plus rien d'autre que ma voix cassée et le tournis qui rend mes gestes incertains. Juste m'épuiser assez pour fermer les yeux et m'endormir enfin.

 _Ce soir, je voudrais juste m'absenter._

Quitter la scène un instant, faire corps avec le néant et laisser derrière moi la réalité. C'est peut être une erreur mais je ne veux pas l'affronter. Ce serait admettre que c'est arrivé et je ne le peux pas.

 _Ce soir, je voudrais juste être lâche._

Ce ne serait pas un grand changement. Je l'ai toujours été, seulement je ne l'avais jamais choisi. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être parfait. Tout le monde ne peut avoir tes prétentions à la grandeur.

 _Ce soir, je voudrais juste abandonner._

Ne plus essayer de me battre encore pour quelque chose qui ne semble pas en valoir ta peine. Ne plus tenter d'être le plus fort de nous deux. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Ça a toujours été toi, ça le sera toujours.

 _Ce soir, je voudrais juste être moi._

Et qu'importe mes regrets tant que la pluie dissimule mes larmes. Tant que l'orage emporte mes cris. Jusqu'à la dernière trace de ma faiblesse. Si personne n'en est témoin peut être que ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Et je tombe, tombe, tombe.

Et je fuis, fuis, fuis.

Même si c'est toi qui est parti. Toi qui m'a laissé seul dans la tempête. Et j'aurais voulu que tu me prennes la main mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de te la tendre. Ça aurait été admettre que j'avais besoin de toi.

Je me le suis fait au final. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, c'est juste qu'on ne m'a jamais appris à dire ce genre de choses. Les choses qui comptent vraiment. Ce n'était juste pas le style de la maison, j'imagine.

Il ne fallait pas s'attacher, pas s'émouvoir. L'affection était synonyme d'infection, d'addiction, d'affliction. De punition aussi. Surtout. Alors peut être que je me cherche des excuses mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles sont fausses.

Je croyais que tu pourrais m'apprendre, toi qui semblait si chaleureux. Je m'étais dit que peut être tu arriverais à brûler la glace dans laquelle on a emprisonné mes sentiments. Je ne me suis pas trompé au fond.

J'avais juste oublier que ça faisait si mal. Alors je reste dans la boue, incapable de me relever. Cloué à terre par la force d'une éternité d'émotions refoulées. C'est trop et trop tard, tu n'es plus là pour le voir. Ça n'a plus d'importance désormais.

Tu m'as laissé tant de seconde chance que je n'ai jamais prise. Donné tant de confiance que j'ai toujours déçu. Je t'ai pris pour acquis, on m'avait dit que les sentiments rendaient faibles mais toi c'était tout le contraire.

La force de me pardonner mes erreurs, de m'aimer envers et contre tous, d'essayer de m'apprendre. La force de me quitter quand tout s'est avéré vain. Et j'aimerais t'en vouloir mais je sais que tu avais raison.

Tu en as déjà sauvé tant, tu n'avais pas à être mon Sauveur. Pourtant une part de moi n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu sauver le monde et ne pas me sauver moi. Peut être que j'en attendais trop de toi, tant que je n'ai pas essayé de t'aider à y parvenir.

Et ça me blesse, blesse, blesse.

Et ça me hante, hante, hante.

J'ai fais les mauvais choix, je les ferais toujours. J'ai attendu que tu trouves la solution par toi-même alors qu'il aurait suffi que je te dise quelques mots. Mais tu sais, on ne m'a jamais appris à les dire.

 _Ce matin, je voulais juste t'aimer._

Mais les mots se sont bloqués dans ma gorge et à la place je t'ai haïs. Parce que même toi ne suffisais pas, même toi, ne suffisais pas à me rendre fort. Tu étais mon dernier espoir et il ne me reste plus rien.

 _Ce matin, je voulais juste vivre._

Un instant de plus sans ce vide qui m'envahit quand tu n'es plus là. Apprendre à ne plus être celui qu'on m'a appris à être mais celui que je suis. Je croyais ne plus avoir peur de l'inconnu avec toi à mes côtés. Je me suis trompé.

 _Ce matin, je voulais juste être._

Quelqu'un que tu pourrais aimer, que je croyais pouvoir être. Tu me donnais l'impression que c'était si simple d'abandonner ses protections. Je pensais être prêt à me prendre la vague mais la peur était si forte. Au dernier moment, ce n'était plus suffisant.

 _Ce matin, je voulais juste être brave._

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je fuis quand les choses deviennent difficiles, quand je sais qu'on pourrait me faire mal. Et tu pouvais tellement plus que me faire simplement mal. Tu pouvais tout me prendre alors autant t'abandonner tout de suite.

 _Ce matin, je voulais être heureux._

Le prix à payer était juste trop élevé pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais mérité. Pourtant je l'ai été, j'ai pris à la vie tout ce que j'ai pu et maintenant elle reprend ce que je lui ai volé. C'est ainsi que marche le monde.

Et je tremble, tremble, tremble.

Et je ris, ris, ris.

D'ironie, de folie, d'agonie. Un rire sec et amer, si différent de celui de ce matin seulement. J'aurai voulu comprendre plus tôt, que tu n'étais pas de ceux qu'on peut s'approprier. Tu n'étais mien que parce que tu le voulais bien.

On ne m'avais jamais appris que les autres avaient aussi le droit de partir. C'est toi qui étais venu me chercher, je croyais que le plus dur serait de ne pas fuir. Je n'aurais jamais crû que ce serait toi qui abandonnerais le premier.

Je me relève sur mes jambes, mal-assuré. Je vacille un instant sous la force de la tourmente. Celle à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'avance sans savoir si c'est le vent ou moi qui ralenti mes pas.

Un pas à la fois, une résolution à la fois. J'ai compris la leçon, je ne peux plus attendre que tu fasses tout. Tu n'es pas mon Sauveur, ce n'est pas ton rôle. Pas cette fois. Alors il faut que j'apprenne à me battre.

Des dizaines de doutes m'assaillent mais je laisse le froid et le tonnerre les faire taire. Ce n'est pas quand tu as tout perdu qu'il faut douter, c'est quand il te reste encore quelque chose que tu pourrais détruire. Je n'ai plus ce luxe.

Je ne peux qu'essayer de réparer ce que j'ai cassé. Alors je ne suis pas surpris de voir où me mène mes pas. Et ma main ne tremble plus quand j'appuie sur la sonnette. Je me sens calme soudain, terriblement calme.

Je me demande à quoi tu t'attendais. Je n'étais que Malfoy, le fils d'un Mangemort, le lâche qui ne méritait pas que tu lui sauves la vie. Toi tu étais Potter, le héros de la prophétie, celui qui n'était pas pour moi, que je méritais pas. Qu'as-tu vu en moi ?

As-tu vu ce que je m'apprête à faire ? L'as-tu espérer en vain alors que je te décevais encore et encore ? Les secondes semble s'étirer à l'infini pendant la minute que tu mets à ouvrir la porte. Pourtant tu finis par apparaître.

Je reste un instant paralysé, la terreur reprenant de plus belle. Tes yeux s'accrochent aux miens et les nuances de vert qui les habitent me font penser à une mer démontée. Je vois que tu t'apprêtes à parler et un sentiment d'urgence m'envahit.

Je ne peux pas te laisser être le plus fort. Pas cette fois. Alors j'éclaircis ma gorge irritée d'avoir trop crier et d'être resté trop longtemps sous la pluie. Mais qu'importe, c'est le prix de la lâcheté. Plus tu fuis, plus ça devient dur de réussir.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Je te tends la main dans un geste que j'espère désinvolte. Tes yeux quittent les miens pour lui jeter un œil. Il me semble que le temps s'est figé à cet instant. Les secondes passent et rien ne se passe. J'hésite à retirer ma main quand soudain je sens tes doigts s'entrelacer aux miens.

J'ai un sursaut et j'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermer d'appréhension. Ta main serre la mienne avec force et tu me regardes à nouveaux dans les yeux. Si un instant ils abritaient un mer déchaînée, désormais c'est un tsunami qui se déferle sur moi.

Tu t'approches jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Mon horizon entier est envahi par le vert troublant de ton regard. Il n'y a plus que celui-ci qui existe pour moi. Toutes les autres couleurs s'effacent de ma mémoire, supplantées par la pureté de celle-ci.

« Je sais. »

Ton souffle chaud s'égare sur mes lèvres et une frisson qui n'a rien à voir avec le froid me parcoure. Quand tes lèvres touchent les miennes, je me mets à trembler. Pourtant, je ne ferme pas les yeux. Plus maintenant, je ne fuis plus la réalité.

Plus de retour en arrière, plus de fuite, de déni, de peur. Ta main dans la mienne est mon ancre, tes yeux la mer sur laquelle je navigue, ton corps la seule terre promise. Alors à quoi bon partir, quand tout ce que j'ai se trouve ici.

Et je reste, reste, reste.

Et je vis, vis, vis.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Si vous saviez à quel point je me sens étrange aujourd'hui. Nerveuse à l'idée de publier quelque chose de neuf pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Tous les avis sont les bienvenus._

 _Merci pour votre temps._

Mary J. Anna

"Je n'ai plus peur de celle que je suis mais de celle que je serais." **Qu'importe ...**


End file.
